Temari
by Himawaarii Nara
Summary: /bersyukur lah kau Mendapat gadis seperti temari/Tidak ada, hanya pembicaraan antara ibu mertua dan menantunya/untuk?/sudah menyelamatkan ku/ bad summary dari author Gila, pair shikatema, warning typo ooc, happy reading!


Temari

Pair : Nara Shikamaru - Sabaku no Temari

Naruto punya Oom MK saya cuman minjem

Don't like? Don't read

No bullying and bashing

Happy reading!

Enjoy!

Warning! Typo ooc etc

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

" baik gaara "

Hari itu temari diutus gaara Untuk ke konoha, Untuk memberi beberapa dokumen sekaligus membicarakan pernikahannya Dengan shikamaru yang Tanggal 1 bulan lebih

" apa kau Akan berangkat sendirian? "

" iya kankuro, kau juga harus mempersiapkan pernikahan mu Kan? "

" masih 5 bulan lagi kak "

temari hanya bernafas dia tidak habia Pikir Bahwa gaara akan mengizinkan dia dan kankuro dalam waktu yang berdekatan

" aku berangkat, ingat Kalau mau makan mintalah Matsuri atau Sari Untuk membuatnya, bilang gaara jangan terlalu capek dan jangan lupa makan, kau juga jangan- "

Belum selasai temari bebicara Kankuro memeluknya, Dan membisikan sesuatu

" kami juga menyayangi mu temari "

Kaki temari bergetar, dalam waktu 1 bulan Lebih ia akan meninggalkan mereka, adik - adik nya

" aku berangkat "

* * *

" baik hokage-sama "

shikamaru di Beri tau Dari rokudaime -kakashi- Bahwa temari akan ke konoha sesuai Surat yang di kirim gaara

" kau Carikan temari tempat menginap, Dan juga Bahas juga tentang pernikahan kalian Ya "

" baik hokage-sama "

kini shikamaru sudah keluar dari ruangan hokage, Menuju gerbang konoha, Menurut kakashi 20 menit lagi temari akan sampai

* * *

shikamaru sudah menunggu temari Sekitar 1 jam, harusnya temari sudah sampai sekitaran 1 jam yang lalu

" tumben sekali dia telat "

tak beberapa saat shikamaru melihat temari tak jauh dari gerbang konoha, gadis itu jalannya sedikit lambat, tapi shikamaru dapat melihat kode tangan temari yang menyuruhnya mendekat

" tem? kenapa? apa- "

Belum selasai shikamaru menyelesiakan kalimatnya, temari sudah roboh, temari pingsan

" temari?! "

shikamaru panik, seketika ia menggendong temari Untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit konoha

* * *

" dehidrasi "

" apa? "

" yah sepertinya temari kehausan, Menurut prediksi ku temari sudah mengalami ini l ebih dari 7 jam, tapi dia hebat juga bisa sampai ke sini "

sakura membolak Balikan data yang Ada di tangannya, sambil menjelaskan kondisi Calon istrinya itu

" apa itu parah? "

" Tidak, Ramuan yang aku Berikan sangatlah Ampuh, mungkin 1 jam lagi ia Akan sadar "

" aku mengerti "

sakura meninggalkan shikamaru di lorong itu, shikamaru pun memasuki ruang rawat inap temari

" kau benar - benar merepotkan "

shikamaru berbicara sambil mengusap - usap pucuk Kepala temari

* * *

kini temari sudah sadar, ia sedang memakan makanan yang di buat Calon ibu mertuanya Yoshino nara

" enak temari "

" enak bibi "

" temari, panggil aku ibu jangan bibi lagi "

" ba-baik bu "

" apa kau tidak membawa air saat kesini? "

" tidak Ibu, air ku sepertinya ketinggalan di suna, dan aku Baru menyadarinnya saat sudah jauh dari suna "

" kau ini! lain Kali jangan seperti itu lagi! aku dan shikamaru sangat mencemaskan mu "

" ma-maafkan a-ku Ibu "

temari merasa menghangat, sudah sangat lama ia tidak memanggil seseorang Ibu, mengingat ibu nya sudah meninggal, Dan tingkah yoshino benar - benar seperti ibunya dahulu

" Ibu, shikamaru dimana? "

" ah! dia sedang mengambil dokumen di kantor "

" begitu Ya bu "

Yoshino mengusap pipi dan temari lembut, bagi Yoshino calon menantunya ini sangat cantik, yoshino sampa bingung gadis seperti temari kok mau sama anaknya yang pemalas itu

" Ibu menangis? "

yoshino Keasikan melamun, ia mengingat mendiang suaminya Nara shikaku , seandainya shikaku bisa melihat Calon menantu mereka

" tidak Ibu hanya- "

" ibu jangan berbohong "

" seandainya ayah mertua mu melihatmu "

yoshino tak Henti - Henti mengusap pipi temari dengan lembut, ia mata nya benar - benar tumpah kepipi nya

" Ibu jangan seperti itu, aku juga ingin ayah dan ibu ku melihat shikamaru "

air mata yoshino semakin menjadi, seakan berlomba - lomba untuk keluar, detik itu juga yoshino memeluk calon menantu nya itu

" ibu sangat.. sangat bahagia... bersyukur kaulah gadis yang paling tepat untuk shikamaru "

" Ibu.. "

temari terenyuh, dalam pelukan yoshino temari menemukan sosok yang begitu ia rindukan, Ibu.

keadaan sudah tak semengharukan(?) tadi, yoshino dan temari hanya bercerita - cerita tentang bagaimana shikamaru dahulu, namun masih ada bekas air mata Dan tangis itu di wajah yoshino

cklek (?)

shikamaru masuk kedalam ruangan inap temari

" loh? Ibu kau menangis? "

yoshino hanya tersenyum, ia langsung berdiri dari sisi temari, berjalan mengambil tasnya, lalu Mendekati anak semata wayang nya, shikamaru

" bersyukur lah kau Mendapat gadis seperti temari "

shikamaru tertegu, bisikan ibunya itu begitu mengejutkan, bagaimana tidak terkejut, lalu yoshino keluar dari ruangan itu, yoshino memilih pulang

" Ibu kenapa tem? kalian membicarakan apa? "

" Tidak ada, hanya pembicaraan antara ibu mertua dan menantunya "

" Eh? kalian membicarakan ku Ya? "

" bisa jadi "

shikamaru benar - benar di buat penasaran oleh putri suna ini

" baiklah Kalau begitu "

shikamaru Mendekati temari, temari tau apa yang akan shikamaru lakukan, Kepala shikamaru sudah memiring dan mata temari sudah terpejam begitu juga shikamaru, nafas mereka begitu Memburu, mereka merasakan nafas masing - masing, hingga jarak yang hampir terkikis untuk berciuman

" shikamaru bareng ib-ups maaf "

yoshino datang disaat yang sangat tidak tepat, gagal sudah ciuman mereka

" ibu m-mau meng-mengambil dompet ibu, Aduh maaf sekali Ya, la-lanjutkan saja, Anggap ibu Tidak lihat Jaa ne "

kini Yoshino sudah hilang kembali, tapi untuk melanjutkan nya shikama sudah tidak mood

" Dasar ibu, merepotkan "

cup

temari mencium bibir shikamaru Secara kilat, lalu membuang muka kearah berlawanan

" it-itu ha-hanya hadia "

" Untuk? "

" sudah menyelamatkan ku "

kini shikamaru tersenyun tipis, walau sebentar shikamaru menikmatinya, setidaknya bulan depan ia akan mendapatkan Lebih dari

itu, akan Mendapat temari seutuhnya

\- FIN -

Yohohoooo kembali saya dengan fanfic SHIKATEMAAAAAAA OMG ILOVE THE PAIRING hahaha ini ff iseng saya yang kejutakali nya hahah sepertinya Kependekan yah, maafkan disini banyak typo etc dah maaf hahaha

Ini ff ku ke 5 Dan yang ke 4 Untuk naruto yang aku publish, jadi Rada stress, sebentar Lagi aku masuk sekolah dan bakal jarang Nulis Lagi berhubung aku udah kelas 12 doakan Aku yaaaaa

RnR nyaaaa

-Salam hangat

 _himawaarii Nara_


End file.
